1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of strap retainers, specifically a strap retainer which provides a convenient and secure means to attach a strap to an object, and which has a simpler construction and method of operation than prior art strap retainers.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Molded plastic strap retainers are known in the art, two examples of such a device being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,118 to Frano et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,970 to Anscher.
The device of Frano comprises a receptacle end and a post, with the open end of the post having a stem supporting a bulbous head. To lock the retainer, the post is first pushed backward to insert the head and stem of the post into the larger of two apertures in the receptacle end of the retainer, and then the post is pulled forward to lock the head and stem of the post into the smaller of the two receptacle apertures. This method of operation entails a two-step process--pushing the post forward and then pulling it back--which is unnecessarily time-consuming, particularly when large numbers of straps need to be attached.
Moreover, Frano's device is of relatively complex construction, with many different intercommunicating aspects--inclined ramps, lips, notches, etc. Such a complex approach is not necessary to perform the function of conveniently and securely retaining the strap. Mold/tooling effort and cost for a complex device like this are higher than they would be for a device of simpler construction.
The device of Anscher also entails a two-step operation, wherein the locking pawl is first inserted into the receptacle cavity, and the locking pawl is then slid toward the free end of the receptacle to lock the two ends of the retainer together. As with the device of Frano, this two-step operation is unnecessarily time consuming and not very convenient, particularly when large numbers of straps need to be attached.
While Anscher's device is of simpler construction than that of Frano, it nevertheless comprises many intercommunicating elements--ridges, shoulder elements, locking teeth, etc. As such, mold/tooling effort and cost for this device is higher than it would be for a device of simpler construction.
Further, both of these prior art devices are constructed such that once they are locked, they remain in a locked position permanently. They cannot be easily unlocked and removed, even when one may wish to do so. This is a disadvantage, since if the strap wears, or a buckle attached to the other end of the strap breaks, the strap cannot be easily removed from the strap retainer and replaced.
Thus it can be seen that a strap retainer which has a simpler construction and simpler method of operation than previous strap retainers, but yet which provides a highly effective means to attach a strap to an object, would be a significant improvement.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
The invention is faster and easier to install than prior art devices. Locking the retainer is a one-step, one-movement process, wherein the post end of the retainer is pushed straight into the receptacle end and locks into place automatically.
The invention's simple construction minimizes mold/tooling effort and cost, and maximizes manufacturing efficiency.
The locking action is secure--once the retainer is locked in place, the harder the strap is pulled, the more force is exerted to push the catch arms together. The flange provides additional strength, and prevents disengagement of the retainer under high levels of stress.
The retainer is easily removable, by pushing the post back into the catch arms, thereby spreading apart the catch arms, and then holding the catch arms in a spread-apart position with the tip of a finger, pen, or other readily available item while withdrawing the post. However, the retainer cannot be inadvertently unlocked--the specific movements described above are required.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.